


Vignette--Party

by wheel_pen



Series: Viridian Mal [8]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fish out of Water, Gen, Imprinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoshi’s birthday party is a learning experience for both Trip and Mal. Or at least an awkward one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignette--Party

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Viridians appear human, but are actually aliens who imprint on other people (Viridian or otherwise) and form a bond with them. They also live their entire life cycle in about six Earth years.
> 
> 2\. In each series, a different character is a Viridian, who was raised by mean Klingons on an outpost. An Enterprise crewmember is captured by the Klingons and they inadvertently form a bond with the Viridian, who helps them escape. Then they return to rescue the Viridian and bring them aboard the Enterprise. The Viridian homeworld is contacted and the Enterprise crew learn the Viridian will most likely die if they are sent away. So they end up staying on the Enterprise, and the crewmember has to adjust.
> 
> 3\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

            "This would be a lot easier if you'd stand up. And by 'easier,' I mean you'd look less dumb."

            "There's too many people around. I'm scared, Trip!"

            "Oh, for goodness' sake, Mal, they're all people you've seen around the ship. Um, probably. Well, they're all crewmembers, anyway."

            "It's too noisy! Everyone's milling around! I don't understand what's going on."

            Trip rolled his eyes and left the buffet table with a plate of food. Normally he would have chosen a table in the middle of the Mess Hall, the center of the action, but 'normal' had been redefined lately. He veered off to the side, to the sort of table reserved for people who didn't really like going to parties but felt obligated to go anyway. Mal clung to him as soon as he sat down.

            "Would you—Just calm down. Here, have some fruit."

            "It's in a ball. It's in a ball, Trip! I've never seen fruit in a ball before."

            "It's just a melon ball, Mal. You've had melons before."

            "They weren't in a ball!"

            "Do you have a problem with the melon ball?"

            "No."

            "Then eat it!" Trip squirmed restlessly at the table. He felt completely out of the loop, like the whole party was happening on the other side of the room, without him. He started to stand.

            "Where are you going?"

            "I'm just gonna tell Hoshi happy birthday. You stay here." Mal whimpered. "I won't be a minute. Stay."

            It was actually more like ten minutes, four conversations, and two drinks later that Trip returned to the table. Mal was still sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, picking at his plate, but someone else was now seated at the table.

            "T'Pol. Didn't expect you to put in an appearance."

            "Human etiquette dictates that one wish one's co-workers a congenial birth anniversary," T'Pol commented. "I did not realize this table was occupied when I chose it, however Mal assured me he was not averse to my company."

            "You've been gone _forever_ ," Mal complained petulantly. "You're lucky Commander T'Pol came along, otherwise I might have made a _scene_."

            "Oh, stuff it," Trip advised. "You can always go home if you don't like it here."

            "But I want to be with you!"

            "Then you better learn to like where I go."

            Attempting to dissolve the rising tension, T'Pol suggested, "Mal, perhaps Commander Tucker would be able to answer the question you put to me."

            "What's that?" Trip asked, popping a pretzel in his mouth.

            Mal sullenly refused to play along, so T'Pol continued, "We were discussing the human tradition of wearing certain special items of apparel on one's birthday."

            "What, you mean like that little hat Hoshi has on? Yeah, I guess a lot of birthday parties have paper hats of some kind—not just for the birthday person usually, for _all_ guests," Trip replied.

            T'Pol looked slightly alarmed at the idea of having to wear a brightly-colored paper hat. "It would seem that at this party, the 'birthday hat' is only for the guest of honor," she observed. "Furthermore, Ensign Sato is wearing an outfit unlike her normal uniform. Does this have special birthday significance?"

            Trip turned around to look at Hoshi again through the crowd. "Um, I think that's called a _kimono_ , it's part of Japanese culture," he tried. "I don't know if it's a special birthday outfit, or if it's just something nice."

            "Ah. Perhaps I shall inquire about it to Ensign Sato personally." T'Pol rose and Trip automatically stood as well. "Good night Commander, Mal."

            "'Night, T'Pol."

            "Good night, Commander T'Pol. Be sure to tell Hoshi how much I like her birthday suit!"

            Trip choked a little on his drink but waved T'Pol off when she gave him a look. He also managed to hide the smirk until she was well on her way over to Hoshi. He _could_ call her back and explain that she shouldn't use Mal's exact words. But what fun would _that_ be?

            "What's so funny?"

            "Oh nothing. Here, have some punch."

            "It's blue."

            "And your point is…?"

            "I'm not sure I'm comfortable drinking blue liquid."

            Trip sighed. This was going to be a long evening. And not in a good way.


End file.
